K9 Unit: The Godfather
by Ace Retriever
Summary: Ranger is called on to the Leader's office. Surely it must be important? But how important?


"Ranger, nice to see you. Have a seat." The Leader, a young Shiba Inu, gestured Ranger to the only other chair in the room. Also, his face had a slightly worried expression on it.

"Yes, sir," Ranger answered, sitting in the seat. "Why did you call me here?"

The Shiba Inu took out a long, white sheet of paper with superbly neat handwriting on it. "Ranger, do you know what this is?" he asked, handing the paper to the Kelpie.

Ranger scanned over it carefully. "It's the Retriever's will," he confirmed.

"That's right," the Leader said. "This will was read out when you were 15; before the duties of an Elite were passed on to you."

"I remember," Ranger acknowledged. "I wasn't allowed into the room, but my parents were. After the reading was finished, my parents were all… silent. They couldn't look me in the eye for a month."

The Leader nodded. "Almost all of the Retriever's last requests were fulfilled, all except 3."

"So… what does it have to with me?" Ranger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Read the highlighted parts."

Ranger hesitated, but began to read them aloud. "'When the right time comes, please tell our son, Ace, about this past tragedy.'" Ranger had already known that Ace was the son of the famous Retrievers. "'Once he learns about the tragedy, give him the Retriever Amulet, along with its Elemental Stones.'" The last one made his jaw drop. "When he becomes of a responsible age, Ranger Alexander White is to become Ace's godfather.' What?!"

"That's right, Ranger, you are now Ace's godfather."

Ranger jumped up from his chair. "I didn't have any say in this!"

"But its one of the Retriever's last request. Your parents fought alongside them. If you don't accept this duty, you'll be disrespecting both the Retriever's and your parents."

After a few seconds of eerie silence, Ranger sat back down. "Fine. But what about these other two: The tragedy and the Amulet?"

The Leader looked away for a few seconds, and then said, "You're going to tell him as well as give him the amulet, but not until you decide that the time is right." He got up and walked to an ultra-secured safe. After putting in a complex password, he opened the door and pulled out a brown box with a large paw print on its top. "I'll give you this ahead of time," he said handing the box to Ranger. "If all is understood, then you are dismissed."

Ranger's apartment was empty the following day, all except for Ace and himself. The others had left to go to the theatre and watch a movie. Ranger had already seen the movie, though, and Ace didn't like horrors, so they stayed behind.

The two had spent the last few hours playing video games and watching cartoons. Now they were on the couch, watching the news.

"We now go to Geoffrey Hilton with the weather," the news lady said with no apparent emotion. The weatherman, however, had the complete opposite tone of voice.

"A great big 'HELLO' to all of our viewers out there! You know, with the big fishing tournament coming up in two days, I bet y'all are hoping for some sunny weather this week, huh? Well I got some-"

Ranger felt something warm on arm. He looked down and noticed that Ace had fallen asleep. Ranger let out a soft chuckle; he had figured that Ace would've gotten tired from watching something that wasn't animated. Ranger would've gone back to watching the news, but something kept him from doing so.

He hadn't noticed it, but his hand had begun to run over the top of Ace's head. This seemed to cause Ace to relax a bit more. It was then that he noticed how calm he and Ace felt around each other. It was sort of similar to when he had babysat him years ago; back when Ace's parents were alive and before Ranger ever met Speedy.

He watched Ace's chest rise and fall with each breathe. Ace seemed so peaceful. Would he remain as peaceful when he learned about his parents? Or even when he learns about being Ranger's godson?

"Ace, there's something I need to tell you," Ranger began after the two were seated on Ranger's bed.

"What is it?" Ace asked.

"Ace," Ranger started, "You know how you didn't really know your parents?"

"Yeah, I know I'm an orphan. I don't remember seeing them, but I can sometimes see their faces in my dreams. It doesn't help though, because every time I get close to them, I wake up."

"Ace, I knew your parents, and I knew you before you even began to walk." Ranger looked at the Ace's expression, one of surprise, and of suspicion, but mostly out of fear.

"What do you mean by 'knew'? What happened to them? Why aren't I with them?" Ace asked.

Ranger held back a tear and continued. "Ace, your parents are… gone."

Ace bit his lip. "Are you saying that they're dead?" He had nearly fainted when Ranger nodded his head. "How?"

"I was just getting to that," Ranger said, pulling Ace closer to him. "I was only 15 when it happened. That was back when the Unit was still in the 4th Generation…"

"Zane… I'll destroy him!" Ace growled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Ranger, who was also crying, shook his head. "Revenge isn't the way. But trust me; Zane will get what's coming to him. He turned his back on S.A.U. and killed two of the Unit's most treasured members. He won't go without pain in his life." Ranger held the trembling Ace in his arms. "Ace, there's something else you need to know."

"What?"

"In their will, your parents told me to give you this once I told you the story." Ranger pulled a brown box out of his closet and placed it in Ace's hands. "This is the Retriever Amulet, a treasure passed down for generations in your family. Now, it's yours."

Ace took the Amulet and the bag of Elemental Stones out of the box. He put the Amulet around his neck and held close to him.

"There's one more thing left to tell you," Ranger said.

"And that is?"

"Your parents put me in charge of you; I'm your Godfather."

"Godfather? Does this mean you'll be taking care of me?"

"Yeah, but not by myself; 'It takes village to raise a child.' Its something my mom told me." Ranger nudged Ace and tilted his head towards the bedroom door.

Ace also tilted his head that way. He could here the thumping of a tail just outside. He had also noticed that Ranger had winked.

"Oh, it'll be great! I could handle your combat training, Speedy could take care of the food-"

"WHAT?!" BOOM! Speedy, Krypto, and Balto fell from their hiding place behind the door.

Ranger and Ace were laughing really hard now. "So, how long were you guys there?" Ranger asked.

"Just started at the will part," Balto confessed. "So, you're Ace's Godfather, eh?"

"That's right," Ranger answered.

"And that means you're his caretaker?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does that mean he's going to be staying with you?"

"…That's Ace's choice."

Ace fidgeted.

"So, Ace, are you going to stay with me, or keep living with Balto and Krypto?" Ranger prompted.

Ace didn't take to long to think about it. "Ranger, if it's okay, I'd like to stay with Balto and Krypto."

"Okay, but promise me that you'll stay safe, even without me with you."

Ace took a long look at his roommates. "That won't be a problem."


End file.
